


Marry Me

by asexysteve



Series: Inktober Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Inktober writing prompt, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: "Marry me, sharpshooter."





	Marry Me

“Build a life with me,” he asked softly, kneeling in the mud.

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. As though they weren’t already joined at the hip, running humanitarian missions with the Galran ambassadors from the Blade. As though they weren’t already sharing quarters and clothes and downtime and everything that they could. 

“Keith,” Lance murmured with a chuckle. “Keith, it’s already yours.” 

“Marry me, sharpshooter,” Keith huffed. He shifted on his knee, the mud beneath his leg braces squelching as he moved. 

Lance nodded as he fell to his knees in the mud and wrapped his long arms around Keith’s broad shoulders. “Of course I’ll marry you, samurai,” he answered, pressing kisses to Keith’s cheeks.


End file.
